Only An Exceed Remains
by Jenny1751
Summary: Exceeds perceive time differently than humans. Happy suffers because of this. A submission to the world of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge. Death fic


**So this took a while. It was supposed to be done days ago but there was a problem with out internet connection. Basically, we didn't have any QAQ I felt like a caveman these past few days. The laptop I'm using right now isn't even mine. So yeah, I'm struggling with the mere action of typing since this isn't really the kind of keyboard I'm used to. D:**

**Anyway,2,340 words. This is something that had bothered me for quite some time then there was the 4th challenge and I thought it was perfect :D So I hope you enjoy! I did my best, but as expected it's a challenge to write something like this.**

* * *

Happy stared out the window of their house, the house he had lived in his whole life along with his best friend/foster father, Natsu Dragneel. For years, they've stuck together and helped each other out. Even though Happy could only support Natsu through flight, you could always count on him to be there when Natsu needed him.

Happy thought back to all their memories, from the times when Natsu was a child and Happy had still been a kitten to all the dangerous missions Natsu was always keen on taking. No matter what kind of stupid decisions the dragon slayer had, Happy was always there to support him. Although the exceed can admit that it wasn't the best idea to go along with his foster father's antics, it wasn't like danger wasn't their constant companion.

Reminiscing through all the memories, Happy found himself remembering their return to Fairy Tail after the incident at Tenrou Island. Everyone felt various mixed emotions; shock, confusion and, of course, absolute joy. They also remembered the other exceeds who came to Earthland after the incident in Edolas. How those Exceeds were probably worried sick about them, but then Lily reassured them.

**"Exceeds perceive time differently than humans,"** Lily had said. **"Seven years probably hasn't seemed like that big of a deal to them."**

They had all been relieved to know that they had nothing to worry about, so they didn't give Lily's words much thought after that. It took a long time before Happy finally managed to comprehend its meaning. Seven long years wherein so much has happened to everyone they knew, that took so much time making up for and a great loss for everyone who was at Tenrou Island and experienced the time skip.

To exceeds, that amount of time was nothing.

Happy wouldn't have been able to believe it if it weren't for the their current situation. He wanted to cry because of the injustice of it all, but he had long since sworn to stop crying. Seeing Natsu working hard all the time made him embarrassed to show any type of weakness, although the women in the guild always told him that it was alright; that he didn't have to hold it in all the time. But it was the least he could do, since he wasn't much use during fights after all. He wouldn't want to be such a burden by being a crybaby.

It had already been such a long time since the blue exceed last shed tears, but his record was currently being threatened.

"H- Hap . . . py."

The voice may have sounded weak and quiet but it made the blue exceed jump in surprise. Happy immediately used Aria, summoning his wings, and went to the main subject of his thoughts; his foster father, Natsu Dragneel.

Every single person in Fiore, probably even the entire world, knew the famed Salamander who always liked to cause trouble and destruction wherever he went. He had always been so cheerful, energetic and friendly with a heart of pure gold. He had been a bit foolish, no one can deny that. But that didn't stop him from doing what he thought was right, and it always ended up being the best course of action in the end. Happy always admired him for that; he was always so reliable, so kind, so strong and so full of energy.

So then, why . . ?

Natsu lay at the only bed in their small and cozy home. His signature pink hair had long since turned completely silver and wrinkles had already become permanent in his features. His appetite made a drastic change, so he wasn't eating as much as he used to and that caused him to become rather thing and weak. It's been a while since he had last been able to stand as well. No one would be able to tell that the aged man lying on the bed had once been feared and held such tremendous amount of strength.

It hurt the Exceed to watch him in such a state. Happy himself knew that he wasn't so young anymore, he was probably just as old as his parents had been when he first met them in Edolas. But he could still fight easily and doing physical tasks still didn't strain him. So it really hurt him to watch his best friend suffering, speaking was even becoming a struggle. Happy took care of him as best as he could, but there was no denying one fact, although it was still left unspoken.

Natsu was dying.

He wouldn't be the first to go either. He's one of the last remaining members of Team Natsu who hasn't succumbed to death yet. Erza was the first to go; after her husband, Jellal, died she's been waiting for death to take her as well. Although her condition hadn't been as bad as Natsu's current one, she was definitely not as strong as she had been. She died surrounded by all her team mates because of Natsu's insistence that they have a reunion once in a while. The dragon slayer still maintained a stubborn personality despite his old age. It was a good thing too, because that gave Erza a chance to say goodbye to all her closest friends. She died peacefully; that was almost two and a half decades ago.

The next one who kicked the bucket was Gray, a couple years after Erza died; he hadn't been so lucky. The ice mage had a stroke and was sent to the hospital. He had been fine, and the doctors told him that he just needed to rest for a few days. But the day before he was supposed to be released, he had gone. Juvia wouldn't stop crying and Natsu wasn't quite the same after that, just like he wasn't the same after Erza's death. Of course, you wouldn't be able to notice the change if you weren't by his side 24/7 like Happy was.

The last one was Lucy, only five years prior. Despite being weak and having trouble walking, she still made sure to visit as much as she can with the help of her spirits. Although the visits had become fewer because of both of their health. Happy had still made sure to visit her on a regular basis, acting as a messanger for the two although they would still occasionally use the communication lacrima. And then one day, Happy arrived at Lucy's house to find her surrounded by all of her spirits who were tearing up. The blue exceed had found out that she had died in her sleep.

All that's left were the two of them . . . if you didn't count Wendy and Charle but they had always been sort of independent and only tagged along once in a while during missions. Wendy was acting as one of Fiore's best healers up to this day, although her strength was also beginning to decline but Charle was there to look after her.

Happy had already lost so many friends, and he knew that it would go on and there was nothing he could do about it.

That's how life is.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" the exceed asked worriedly, immediately landing beside the dragon slayer.

"I . . . I th-thought . . . you left."

"Of course not, Natsu! I'll stay by your side until the very end! Didn't I tell you that?" Happy spoke with a voice filled with determination. He didn't want to end up losing Natsu without a chance to say goodbye like Lucy and Gray. He wouldn't be able to handle that, losing Natsu would be painful enough.

". . . That's great." he grinned, but suddenly started coughing.

"Natsu!" Happy immediately handed the dragon slayer a glass of water which he had placed on the bedside table earlier. "Don't push yourself."

After taking a sip, the elderly man spoke. "I'm fine . . . More importantly, Happy . . ."

"Hm?" the exceed immediately perked up.

"I'm worried . . . I- We both know that I'm . . . probably gonna join the others real soon." his words made Happy's eyes darken. "But . . . what about you? What would you do if- _when_ I'm gone?"

How could Happy bring himself to answer this? He always stayed by his side, and he wanted to continue to do so even if it means taking care of a bedridden Natsu for the rest of his life. The exceed never thought about the future, he preferred living in the present and treasuring whatever time he had left with Natsu.

"I . . ."

"Happy . . . Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you shouldn't have any more adventures, you know? You've gotten a lot stronger, you're probably even stronger than I am right now." Natsu chuckled at the irony.

"That's because you've gotten old . . ." Happy muttered. He knew that even if he had gotten as strong as he was today he would never have stood a chance against Natsu when he was in his prime.

"Well, I guess you can say it's a bit ironic . . . I could always count on you back then, even now."

"Of course! I'm always here for you, Natsu!"

The fire mage grinned at this. "Thanks for everything, Happy."

"No . . . I should be the one thanking you." the exceed could already feel the wetness in his eyes but forced them back whilst remembering all the times he had relied on Natsu. "I'm sorry I couldn't be much help back then."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu gave a dry chuckle, the exceed only bowed his head unable to look at him. His smile brought more pain to him than happiness lately. "What are you apologizing for? You helped a lot all the time."

"I wish I can help you now . . ." Happy hadn't realized he had said that out loud until he felt a hand on his head, providing some type of comfort.

"Happy . . . It's okay."

"No, it's not." his voice started to shake but he stubbornly held the tears back.

"Happy, you know I can't live forever."

"But . . ."

"It's alright." Natsu spoke in an unnaturally calm tone. Happy hated it; the man should be loud and obnoxious. Is it so much to ask for things to go back to the way they were?

"Natsu, most of the others are already dead! You're dying! And- and there's nothing I can do about it . . ."

"Yeah, there's nothing anybody- even Wendy- can do about it. So stop acting like it's your fault. You know I hate seeing my friends cry."

"I'm not crying!"

"_Sure_ you're not," he sighed. "Happy, we really had a lot of adventures, you know?"

Happy nodded. "Yeah, although it's been a while since we last had one."

"I guess that's my fault, huh? Sorry . . . I'm not as strong as I used to be . . ."

"It's alright . . . Natsu, you should rest."

"No . . . Happy, I need to tell you something," Happy was getting more concerned since Natsu was obviously having trouble but stubbornly went on. "I want to make sure you'll still be alright even when I'm not around anymore."

"I . . ."

"Happy, I don't want you moping around when the time comes."

"But . . . I don't know _what_ I'll do." his voice cracked. "I . . . I was always fine with staying by your side and having adventures with everyone else . . . But- but now . . ."

"Happy . . . you can still go on adventures. You don't need me to be around."

"But then, I'll be all alone."

"Don't be stupid . . . Wendy and Charle are still around, aren't they?" the fire mage chuckled. "And it's been a while since we've heard of the other exceeds and dragon slayers . . . but I'm sure they'll still be nice enough to keep you company."

"I guess . . ."

"And you know . . . you could always travel around. Then you'll be able to see new places we hadn't yet and meet new people." Natsu turned his gaze towards the ceiling, seemingly remembering all their precious memories. "Making new friends is always great."

". . . I don't know how I'd be able to manage without you." Happy admitted, earning another chuckle from the man.

"Have more faith in yourself, because I do." Natsu said. "Go and live your life . . . and someday, when you join me along with everyone else, you'd be able to share all sorts of awesome stories."

The exceed's lips quivered and he nodded. "Yeah! I'll see you again someday! Along with Lucy and Gray and Erza!"

"Someday . . . but not some time soon, okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded. Based on their conversation, Happy already knew why Natsu suddenly brought it up.

It was almost time.

Happy went forward, wrapping his small arms around the dragon slayer's neck while tears started falling down his cheeks but no longer caring. "Natsu, thanks for everything; for taking care of me even when I was still just an egg. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." he grinned, placing an arm at the back of the exceed's head. "Guess I'll see you later, Happy."

Happy sobbed. "Goodbye, Natsu."

He pulled away just in time to see his foster father grin. "Don't be afraid to cause some trouble while I'm not around, okay?"

"Yeah . . ."

Natsu took a deep breath and sighed. "It's been fun . . . But I guess I'll be joining the others now, huh?"

Happy nodded, still sobbing and pulling away just in time to see Natsu grin.

The last time he'd be able to see that grin again. But he's content having this as his last memory with his foster father.

"I'm all fired up . . ."

* * *

**Is that ok? I think it was ok. I'm not sure if I'm that god at writing death fics. I'm more comfortable with depicting pain and also comedy :D But I hope I made you cry!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
